A Special Birthday~
by munmun
Summary: A can't really give you a summary without really giving away the story. o.o; So just read the story to find out


****

**Warning**: This is a Yaoi fic and he you dun know what it means its male/male relationship so dun tell meh I didn't warn you and a bit OOC I think and a bit sap 

****

**Pairings**: 1x2 and dats it O.o; 

****

**Disclaimers**: I dun own anything in this fic so dun sue 'cuz I'm broke and all you get is lent. 'CEPT!! BOB!! BOB mine e.e;

"Talking".....'thoughts'....._letters_

****

~A Special Birthday~

By

munmun

He felt a small tickle on his nose, he swaps his over his nose but his nose just got tickled even more. His violet eyes flutter open seeing a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Happy Birthday" the blonde boy chirps. Duo sit up rubbing his eyes saying "thanks Quatre." Quatre places a tray on Duo's lap having French toast, orange juice, a vase with a flower and the newspaper on it. Duo looks at his breakfast "AWW Quatre you shouldn't have" he then looks around the room, looking for something. "Hey where's Heero?" Quatre looks at Duo with a slight frown on his face "He had mission early this morning and had to go."

Duo looks down looking at the food with a slight disappointed look. "You should eat" with that Quatre walks out the room closing the door behind. He quietly leans on the door biting back his laughter then walks off. Duo starts eating his French toast, he picks up the paper taking a quick look at it until a small white card falls out of it. Duo picks up the card and says "I wonder what's this."

He turns the card over seeing writing on it. The letter says:

__

To Duo

Once you are done eating breakfast go to Joey's Tuxedos and ask for " Bob (AN: I dun own these things either but don't you just love the name Bob?)

Anonymous

Duo scrunches his nose just a bit wondering what was the whole point of this. He lightly shrugs then goes on to eating his French toast and reading the comic part of the newspaper.

===================================

[Joey's Tuxedos]

Duo steps in looking around the place seeing all the nice suits and some men being sized up. He takes another look at the card then walks up to the counter. A young man with dirty blonde hair and red eyes looks at Duo and says "Can I helps you?" "Uhh ...yea I'm Duo Maxwell and I'm looking for a Bob" A grin crosses the mans face then says "That's me I already have everything set up, follow me." Duo quirks one his brows then shrugs it off following Bob.

Bob brings Duo to one of the private fitting rooms which had mirrors all around it. Hanging on one of the mirrors is an all black suit. Bob walks over to the suit handing it to Duo "Here try this on see if this fits." Duo takes the suit examining it while Bob leaves the room. Duo tries on the suit fitting perfectly. Bob then comes in holding a shoebox handing it to Duo "here these should fit, that all and these things are already paid for." bob then leave the room with a bewildered Duo holding a shoebox.

Duo opens the shoebox seeing a black pair of dress shoes with another white card. Duo picks of the card reading it:

__

Dear Duo,

Tonight you are to wear the suit and the shoes _you just received. You are to go to Mario's Restaurant _(AN: dun own this either) _at exactly 7 'c' clock._

Anonymous 

Duo stared at the card for a few minutes then grabbed the suit running out of the store. Bob sees Duo run out the lets out a soft chuckle shaking his head.Duo places the suit inside the car throwing in the shoebox then starts up the car speeding off to home.

=========================================

[home] 

Duo comes storming in through the door, dropping his stuff on the couch still holding the card. He walks over to the kitchen seeing Quatre sitting there drinking tea and Trowa reading the newspaper. Trowa looks over the newspaper seeing Duo then says "Happy birthday" then goes back to reading the newspaper. Duo looks straight to Quatre saying "What's with these cards?" Quatre looks at Duo arching a brow "what cards?" Duo lets out a frustrating sigh and throws the card to Quatre "those cards." Quatre read the card then shrugs "beats me." Duo rolls his eyes then walks off to Heero and his room picking his stuff up on the way.

As soon as Duo his out a earshot Trowa and Quatre starts to break out in laughter.

==================================

[Heero and Duo's room]

Duo places his stuff on the bed then looks in the mirror seeing his reflection. He lets out a deep sigh then thinks 'I better take a shower and start preparing if I want to make it the restaurant on time.' Duo then walks to the bathroom taking a nice long shower.

Duo steps out of the shower walking over to his room. He sits down in front of the dresser beginning to comb his long chestnut brown hair. He stares at the mirror combing his hair aimlessly thinking 'I wonder who did this all for me and why Heero had to go to a mission on my Birthday.' Duo puts his hair in it regular braid still thinking while getting dressed 'He promised he would spend the day with me on my birthday.' He examines himself on the full length mirror nodding his head in approval.

Duo walks down stair screaming "I'm going out don't wait up for me." Before anyone can say anything, Duo slams the door. He steps into his car then Drives off. At the window, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa are at the window watching Duo drives off. "Boy he's gonna get one hell of a surprise" Quatre says. "He sure is" Wufei replies and the all leave the window when Duo's car is gone.

=====================

[Mario's Restaurant]

Duo stands at the front desk scanning the place, seeing the people chit-chat and eat their food. A waitress steps to Duo and says "Are you Duo Maxwell?" He looks at the waitress putting on his most famous grin then says "Yes I am." The girl nods then say "Follow me." She then leads him to a small table set for two and says while handing him a menu "You partner should be here shortly." Duo arches a bro and before he can say anything the girl walks off.

Duo starts reading the menu wonders what she meant by 'partner' and who he or she was. Suddenly a pair of hands covers his eyes and gets a bit startled. "Guess who?" a husky voice says his lips brushing against Duo's ear making him shiver. Duo says in a questioning voice "Heero?" A small chuckle comes from the person behind "you know me to well." Duo quickly turns around seeing a pair of cobalt eyes and a small smile. Duo smiles seeing that it is Heero.

Heero pulls out a red rose from behind his back, kissing his cheek, saying "Happy Birthday." Duo takes the rose smiling then says "you planned this didn't you." Heero takes the seat across from him, nodding at him. Duo smiles at Heero saying "I love you" Heero gazes at Duo with loving eyes saying "I Love you too."

================================

[Somewhere in a park]

Heero and Duo sits on a bench, Duo head resting on Heero's shoulder looks down in the lake, while Heero watched the full moon. Heero suddenly says "Duo..." Duo picks up his head looking at Heero saying "hmm?" Heero the gets up from the bench facing Duo, he then drops to one knee. 

Heero pulls out a small black box from his coat. Duo watches Heero looking a bit surprised. Heero opens the small box revealing a small gold ring with a diamond in the center with sapphires on both sides_. _Duo lets out a small gasp then Heero says "will you marry me?" Duo smiles at Heero then leans over giving him a light kiss on the lips then says "this is the best gift you can give me." Heero smiles knowing that this is a yes then slips the ring on Duo's ring finger and kisses him on the lips.

~Owari~

=============================

eh...that's it um please review the story ^^ thanks for reading MUAH!!! 


End file.
